Under the Midnight Moon
by HarryPotterRulesMyLife
Summary: Gaara is an outcast, a freak and an insomniac. when he comes across a village and sees a man he falls in love at first sight with, a man that is virtually untouchable, let alone loveable, what will happen when he confesses his love?


DISCLAIMER: Okay, this is my new story, a gaara story, that was the original title, but it sucked, so I changed it. I hope you like it, I wanted to do something a little original, so I did something different, so I hope you enjoy. R & R please. J

_Roses hang in vibrant groves, loosely falling down. The brush crouch near, their green disguises blending in. The great blue shy looms ominously overhead, the most beautiful shade of the lightest blue. I sit, on a stone floor, its cold embrace the closest thing to a human embrace I'd ever felt. The rose petals float down gracefully, floating down like elegant swans in the _ _midnight__ moon. A cold breeze freezes my solid form, and I shiver. The shadows move, and their eyes blink. Daggers of both physical and mental are thrown my way. I come across a man I've known, and I yell out into the air. "WHYYY?" _

I was walking down a tall stone hall, my footsteps echoing loudly against the stone hall. I took a left, down a long narrow hall that was lit with gold chandeliers with tall and narrow pale candles. They cast an eerie glow, pooling in small circles on the walls. I kept my head bowed, my hands clasped tightly behind my back. My vibrant red hair stood out in the gloomy and depressed darkness of my home. The cold stone walls were bare, and seemed to echo the cold. I shivered, still keeping my hands held behind my back. I took another left, out into the cold midnight air. The tall stone pillars that held the ceiling were carved with roses and the love symbol. Actual roses decorated the edges, the beautiful glossy petals falling elegantly around the carved stone. There were white roses, and yellow roses, roses of all colours. Dried black roses decorated the inner halls, filling old brass vases inlaid with diamonds. The bright moon cast a beautiful blue glow around the edges of everything you could see. I looked out over the garden, where I could see more white roses and red roses, more roses, more beautiful and colourful than anything you could ever see. The bright green vines also snaked along the pillars, adding to the long green hedges that lay in the garden. A large fountain stood in the middle, the large pool of water glittering in the starlight. A long forest added to the gloominess of the entire manor. I sighed, amidst all this beauty, I was forever lonely. I leave the balcony, my back being the only image you could see.

"Temari?" I call out into the darkness. Not expecting an answer, I walk deeper into the cold halls, my blank eyes scanning the walls for a sign of my sister, but after finding none, I resign to my room. I plop down onto my bed, a tall king sized bed, on it, many silk and satin pillows, same with the sheets, and my comforter a soft velvet. It was all red and black, my favorite colours. I lay on the bed, sinking deeply into the silken sheets. I close my eyes and place my hands above my head. I dangle my feet off the side of the bed, I sigh, staring at the high bed ceiling. I heavily sigh, and swing down from the high bed. I hit the floor with a thud; I walk off, rubbing my sore knees. I walked onward, my footsteps clacking loudly off the empty walls. I kept walking, stepping into another room, a much simpler room. It was the kitchen; it had tall oak cabins and marble floors. It had a beautiful chandelier hanging in the middle, it had electric candles, but beautiful all the same. I sit on of the leather covered bar stools, relaxing next to the tall black refrigerator. I lean forward, placing my elbows on the edge of the long island the sat in the middle of the marble floor. I sigh and get up and open the refrigerator. The cold blast of air made me shiver slightly. I searched in every cupboard and cranny, looking for something to eat. After finding nothing, I simply chose an apple from a fruit bowl and took a bite. I finished the apple, and threw the core away. Seeing as I was insomniac, everyone in the manor would be sleeping, silently dreaming, peaceful and warm in their beds. Sure I had a bed, but I would never sleep. I walk back into my room, and open my closet. I walk in, looking for my favorite cloak. I find it, amidst other fancy things and millions of shoes. I grab the cloak and run. I leave the house, slamming the large doors behind me, I run out of the garden, my long red cloak streaming behind me, my pale skin gleaming in the dark night, like a star. I run faster, my thighs pumping my heart racing. I push myself further than I had ever run before.

**FLASHBACK: **

_This night was the same as any other night. I tossed and turned, afraid to shut out the darkness. I left my bed, knowing that every other person in the manor was sleeping, a task I could not do. I walked into my closet and took out my favorite cloak, the one I used on nights like this. I put it on and quietly walked out of the manor. I shut the door behind me, silently easing it shut. I walked quickly through the garden, the cold air blasting me in the face as I walked. I walked through the forest, tearing my cloak away from the grasps of the branches of the dead and decaying trees. I scraped my arm across a thin scraggly branch, a long thin cut appearing on my pale skin. Blood seeped out of the cut, falling in little puddles around the bases of the trees. I run past, rushing forward. I stop when my breath slows; I look up, taking in my surroundings. It was a city, or a village it seemed. It was very colourful, there were many bright, colourful lamps hanging around. There were many people walking around, wearing kimonos and holding beautifully painted parasols. _

_ "Its beautiful." I whispered under my breath, peering out of a small bush, pushing the green away with my hands. I see many couples walking around, male and female, even male and male. I had never seen a sight like this before, and I was awed by its beauty. I saw many interesting characters, such as a tall blonde haired man, with what looked like whiskers on his face. He was walking hand in hand with a man with long black hair, and thoughtful black eyes. The blonde haired man was wearing a long red kimono styled outfit, the black haired man was wearing a dark blue one, with an exquisitely designed dragon snaking up and around his hip. The two walked away, laughing at some joke only those two shared. I looked again, I saw another couple, this time female female. There was a semi-tall blonde haired girl, her blonde locks reaching to her waist. She had sky blue eyes, and laughed a lot. She was wearing a pure white kimono, with a beautifully painted bouquet of flowers painted at the bottom and flowers and the sleeves. The girl she was with had shoulder length pink hair; it was a vibrant colour that blended in with her bright pink kimono. It had beautiful sakura blossoms on it; I recognized them from my garden. They were smiling and giggling, pointing at some unseen object. They walked on, and I saw another, this one was a traditional couple, male and female. The man had gorgeous long dark coloured hair, with surprisingly light eyes. They were captivating, so that I didn't get a good look at the woman he was with. The man was serious, but I saw him look into the bush where I was hidden, and I saw him smile when he saw me. I smiled back, but he didn't see it. I turned around and leaned against the brush, it was itching and I pushed myself away. I sighed dreamily thinking about the mystery man I had seen. _

_ 'I wonder who he is.' I thought to myself, I gently stroked the ground in thought 'This must be a festival.' I concluded. I leaned back against the bush, peering back into the hole I had created. I peered into it, but to my surprise, I saw a pair of eyes staring back. It was the same pair of eyes, the colourless ones. I was shocked and gasped, backing away. The eyes disappeared and reappeared above the hedge. The man was closer now, and I looked upon him in awe. I saw him closer; he had long silky brown hair that reached to his waist. He wore it in a loose ponytail, with loose strands of hair falling into his face. He had very pale skin, like mine, maybe a little darker, but not by even a shade. He had a serious expression on his face, but he was still extremely handsome. He smiled at me, immediately changing his demeanor. He seemed kinder, friendlier with a smile upon his face. Still he had shocked me, and I ran, I ran home, slamming the doors behind me, heaving heavily as I stopped running. I leaned against the door, and sighed. I'd have to go back. _

**END FLASHBACK **

I ran back to that town, although I could tell there was no festival today. It wasn't as brightly lit; it was a beautiful dim though. I looked upwards, towards the gate. There were a few men standing there, chatting about some unfamiliar topic. I slipped the hood over my vibrant red hair, it blending in. I knew I stood out I had freakishly pale skin unnatural red hair, colourless green eyes and thick black lines around my eyes. Still, I wanted to wander. Although it was night, and no one would be out this late, it would be an adventure to pursue. I stepped out of the bush, letting the cool air fully immerse me. I took off at a brisk pace, walking quickly, away from the gates. I saw a village, it was still well lit. Neon lights adorned the rooftops of some, brightly advertising their wares. I stared in wonderment at this, for it was a sight I had never before seen. I walked with my head held high, staring high into the sky, I didn't mind being unable to see the stars. I bumped into someone, and we both fell to the floor. I opened my eyes, one eye open at a time. It was the man I had seen before, the man with the long black hair. He seemed irritated at me, rubbing his head with one hand, with bracing himself with the other.

"Hey, watch out!" he said irritably. I was shocked at the man, and angry at his rudeness. I sat up, and he stood up. He was wearing a loose black shirt with a high collar, loose beige shorts and arm bandages with a black material wrapped around them. He was scowling at me, expecting me to get up. I stood up, brushing dirt and dust from my red cloak. "What's your problem?" he asked.

I stood with my mouth gaping, like a fish, unable to speak.

'Well?" he asked. His eyebrow raised, the scowl still there.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I'm healthy." I said honestly. He scowled at me.

"Smart ass." He said, brushing past me, banging his shoulder into mine. I rubbed it as he walked away, angry at him. I forgot about him, as I walked deeper into the village. I saw a small restaurant, still brightly lit, although there was only one customer sitting there. I walked over, my stomach growling loudly. I walked briskly, reaching it quickly. I sat down on one of the small stools, intently watching the character next to me. He was devouring the food, slurping it, bowl after bowl. Watching him made me less hungry, still I stayed, and then he looked at me. I barely realized him looking at me, and then I blushed and stared away from him.

"Hey." He yelled, right into my ear. "Who are you?" I winced slightly. He was slightly annoying, but seemed a kind person.

"I'm Sabuka No Gaara. I don't live here, I'm just visiting. I guess." His eyes widened when I told him my name.

"Sabuka…No…Gaara? The one that lives in that freaky castle thing?" I blushed angrily, yet nodded my head. "Oh…cool!" He exclaimed. He pushed his bowl aside and stood up. "Hey- want to some with me?" he jerked his head, signally. I nodded my head, and we left. We walked for a while, stopping below an apartment building that was void of lights, and loomed ominously over the street. I sighed sadly, knowing the evening was at an end. He however, opened the door to one and ushered me in.

"Well come on it, Mr. Gaara." He said. I stepped inside the room; it was a cozy place, with cupboards all over the walls, a small sofa in one corner, a large rug in the center of the room. It was messy, but comfortable. "I know it doesn't look like much, especially compared to the manor you live in, but its home, and besides, the bedroom is beautiful, and that's all that counts for me, well me and my partner", he said blushing. I smiled.

"No matter, its cozy, I like it actually. It is really different from my home, less elegant, but home all the same. I saw you, one night at a festival, with a man with dark hair; I think I ran into him." I saw, somewhat quickly, Naruto's eyes widened but than he smiled.

"You've met Sasuke?" he said, his voice even seemed to be beaming. I nodded my head, and he smile broadly. "That's great, I won't have to introduce you when he comes in, in three…two…one." As soon as he stopped counting, I heard the latch of the door and the door squeaking open.

"Naruto! I'm home!" he yelled. He came in, back first, leaning with his butt as he came in, carrying packages of all sizes. Naruto jumped up, and ran over to hug him; he squeezed him from the back, covering Sasuke's eyes with his hands. Sasuke laughed, and playfully punched him in the arm. Naruto released his grasp, and Sasuke turned around. He was smiling and laughing, but stopped when he saw me.

"Naruto, what is he doing here?" he asked he jerked his head in my direction, speaking through clenched teeth. Naruto looked over at me and smiled.

"That's gaara." He said matter of factly. He smiled broadly, and Sasuke relaxed.

"Gaara? Oh, I know him; he lives in the manor on the other side of the forest, and the guy that bumped into me earlier this night." He didn't say this cruelly, but I was still a little offended.

"I need to go." I said quickly, rushing to get away. Naruto grabbed onto my arm gently, but enough to stop me.

"Why don't you stay? Sasuke wont scare you off." He said smiling.

"Before I go, do either of you know what the man's name is that has dark hair with the light eyes?" I asked this innocently, but they seemed to take it the wrong way.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, you're interested in the Hyuuga boy? His name is Neji, but you'll have some competition with Tenten, she's his 'girlfriend.' Have fun." I blushed vibrantly, running between them, placing my cloak over my head as I ran. I ran quickly, leaving their home, leaving the village. I ran back to the hiding spot where I had first seen the boy, that boy 'Neji'. I relaxed there, taking a deep breath, and sighed. I stood up, and ran home. The sun was coming up, lighting up the sky with fiery reds and oranges. The clouds littered the sky, like sugar. It was beautiful, and it made me feel optimistic. I stopped by the fountain, and splashed some cold water on my face. I sighed and closed my eyes. I opened them and looked into my reflection; I saw the reflection of a girl. I turned around, and saw temari standing there, her messy dirty blonde hair held up in a ponytail, with pieces of hair framing her face. She was wearing a short purple mini skirt, a white top a plain tank top, with black bracelets and black sandals. She had a worried look on her face, and fire in her eyes.

"Did you know how worried we were? I know you don't sleep, but you can't just take off like that, you really had me scared! I can't stay too long today, I'm already late, you're lucky I was able to stay for the three days I was, and you scare me like this! I may not come around any more!" she huffed. I sighed and rolled my eyes. She scoffed and rushed off, her black silhouette fading in the distance. I slid off the fountain, and set of toward home. Since it was early morning, I was able to do many more things, and I took advantage of that opportunity. I slipped into my room and slipped off my cloak, tossed it back into my closet and went to my favorite spot in the entire manor; the garden. My feet glide along the soil, and I walk to my favorite spot in the garden, a tiny worn down gazebo with wooden benches and peeling white walls. It was comfortable and homey, although it didn't look like much. This place is my favorite place to think, for all kinds of things. It was the closest thing to a friend I had ever had, excluding the one I had apparently made today, Naruto was it? I sat down and ran my hands over the wood. I slid my fingers into the nooks and crannies of the wood, not searching really; merely looking for looking's sake.

'Where's that key?' I thought. Searching the walls of the gazebo desperately for the sign that told me where the key sat hidden. I finally found it, hidden in a small crack with weeds poking out of it, completely hidden from the untrained eye. I picked up the small golden key, running my fingers on its intricately carved design. It had beautiful swans carved in the middle, holding a rose in their beaks, the neck space like a heart. I had always loved that key, and looked the place it led to even more. I pocketed the key and left the gazebo. I walked deep into the forest, casting glances left and right to make sure I wasn't followed. About thirty minutes in, I stopped. I looked around, searching the tall forest giants that were the trees, looking on the ground for my 'special place.' I found a place where the dirt was disturbed, and leaves were scattered over it. I smiled, apparently the disguise had worked well, and no one had ever been able to find it, other than me. I leaned in closer and brushed away the leaves and dirt. A small wooden door lay there, with a huge golden lock with a long chain covered it, forbidding any intruders in. I pulled out the key and unlocked it, opening the small door with an eerie creak, that echoed throughout. I ducked in, locking it behind me. I walked down the staircase, my footsteps echoing loudly off the stone walls. I finally reached my destination, it was a small room that was dimly lit with candles, covering each wall, some on poles, or chandeliers, or even on the floor, the wax pooling beneath them. Bookshelves covered the walls as well, filled top to bottom with books, of every genre, every shape, size and colour. I had always loved it here, ever since I had found it, so many years ago.

**FLASHBACK:**

_ "Well, if I were ever to die, I doubt you'd ever mind, or notice!" I yelled. My face streaming with tears as I fought with my older siblings. Temari sat on a small velvet covered chair, her face buried in her hands. Kankuro (sp?) stood by a dresser, his elbow on the top, his face twisted in an angry expression. _

_ "PERHAPS WE WOULDN'T!" he hollered. Temari sobbed loudly, her whole body shuddering with every tear. _

_ "Don't even do that! You insult me with your tears, pretending you care, although even you know that you don't! I HATE YOU, MORE THAN I COULD EVER HATE ANYONE, YOU DON'T DESERVE MORE THAN THAT!" I screamed, turning tail and ran out of the house. I raced into the forest, running deeper and further than I had before. I stopped running, heaving. I sat near a small tree, than sat up, after sitting on something hard and solid. I bounced up than kneeled back down, curious as to what was hidden there. I brushed the weeds and leaves and dirt off of the object, revealing a glossy wooden door, with a shiny lock and chain. I was sad that I would be unable to see the inside, until I noticed something shining in the bushes. It caught my eye and I crept closer, I picked it out of the brush, revealing a tiny golden key. I gasped and adored its beauty. It glinted in the dim sunlight, and I smiled. I placed the key in the lock, turning it expectantly. The lock clanked loose, and I pulled the chain off. I opened the door, revealing a long and winding staircase. At first I was frightened, then amazed. I walked down deep than came into a clearing. It was a small round room lit dimly with candles, illuminating the many book shelves on the walls. There was a large wooden desk in the middle, with a tall chair wrapped in green velvet behind it. There was paper on the desk, stacked neatly, as if it were there just for me. There were many quills lying on the desk, and many bottles of ink, in green and black. I smiled slightly; running my hands over what I was sure was a mirage. It was real and I pinched myself, happy I had found such a secret place. I stood up from the desk, searching the room. I pulled books from the shelves, reading a few pages than placing it back, in awe of the selection that was here. I looked in a small corner, and saw a small wooden chest. It was locked, but beautiful. There were many jewels encrusted into it, glittering slightly. It had a message on it, in some language I could not read. I let it sit there, and sat back in the chair. I flipped through the empty papers, until I found one with a message on it. _

__

__

_ Dear reader: _

_I am happy you have come into what had once been my study. It is a fabulous place, with many books and things to keep you company here in the blessed solitude. Now I must say, I am surprised that someone had managed to find my secret place, for it was always well hidden, so I congratulate you, it was an impressive feat. I was a professor, I taught many subjects, and was well respected. I was rich and handsome, and had all the things a man could desire, yet I was unhappy. So, in secret, I built this special place, away from prying eyes and the evils of the world. It was a place where I could be happy reading my books or studying. And although this place made me happy, it never filled my heart, and I was never content. Until one day, my poor wife left me left this world. She passed away into the night from fever, and I could not stand to be without her love. So, I committed suicide, I took a sword that was hanging in my study and stabbed myself in my stomach. Now, I knew no one would ever find me here, so I committed it in the lovely town of Konoha, where it was quite a scandal I'm afraid. Suicide was never a accepted form of death, so I knew I cause quite an uproar. So although this place may fill some part of your life, do not make it your whole, just a word of caution. There is a small chest in the corner, but it needs a key until you can discover its secrets. Now, I will not tell you where I have hidden it, because that would take away the challenge. However, I shall aid you in your quest, I have hidden the key somewhere in the room where you are standing, that makes it simpler doesn't it? Well I fear I must go now, although I hope to speak to you again. Bon voyage dear friend. _

__

_ Yours always, _

__

_The letter was burnt at the end, as if the name had been deliberately erased. I smiled, I had found a place all my own, and no one would ever be able to find it. _

That had been at least eight years ago, when I was ten. I had been unable to find the key, searching in every book, learning new knowledge along the way. I had finished two walls of the study, and read new books every week. This was the place where I keep my diary, and wrote about my encounter with Neji and Naruto and Sasuke. It was a secret thing, a secret I enjoyed keeping. I picked up a book from a pile I had put there a week before. It was a worn brown book with a dark purple velvet cover. Written in large script letters was the word 'SECRETS.' Naturally it caught me eye, and I opened it. It was a handwritten diary, with small, yet still readable letters. I shuffled through the first couple of pages when a loose page fell out. I picked it off the ground; it was another note. It was written in the same writing as the letter I had found so many years ago. I skimmed over it, fascinated by the trail the mysterious man had left me.

_Hello Reader, _

_I must say, I never expected someone to find my hiding place, let alone my extremely private diary. I will let you divulge in my secrets, seeing as how I am dead, and no longer have any emotional ties to the physical world. In here you will find tales of deceit, lies, lust, everything needed for a great mystery. However, it was true life, and I am glad you shall experience it. This, if you recall my previous letter, will contain a clue as to where the key to the chest in the corner lies. _

__

_ "I shall tell the tale, read into it how you wish. _

_ The key is hidden deep, it's hidden well. _

_ Don't fall behind. _

_ It is a hollow thing." _

__

_ Not an extremely great clue I'm aware, however, once you find it, you shall understand everything. Bon voyage. _

__

__

Again, there was no name, and I flipped through the diary, glancing at every few pages. I noticed words like deceit, cheating, spouse, death and a few other suspicious words. My eyes widened as I read a few paragraphs. I shut the book, grabbing another from my pile. It was a brown book, simple and ordinary. It was titled "Don't Fall Behind." I gasped at the title, remembering those words. I flipped open the book, reading the first paragraph.

_ "It's a hollow thing; the truth. Sometimes it doesn't seem real. At least, that's how it felt for Ai. It was always dark and dreary for him, the sunlight never shining through the sky's dark and moody clouds. He had no friends, excluding the 'pal' he had made at summer camp he was forced to go to. This is his tale, about his terrible life, and his terrible end." _

It caught my eye; I thought the character sounded much like me, so I read on. I read on, mesmerized by the tale. I read late into the night, until I came upon a hollow spot in the book. I flipped to the page; a hollow spot was shaped like a key, and in it, the key. It was a silver key, an extremely simple one. I smiled broadly; I believed I had found it. I set down the finished book, and walked over to the chest. Holding the key delicately in my palms, I placed it in the key place, it fit perfectly. I turned it, anticipating. I lifted the chest, and pulled out another note.

_HUZZAH! You have found it! The treasure you shall find in here may cause you disappointment, so be forewarned. I loved this treasure, and believe you shall love it. It was one of my favorite possessions, and I had great favor for it. Have it, love it, and keep it safe. Now put down this note, and get the treasure. _

__

It was a much shorter letter, and I tossed it aside, searching for the treasure. I searched in the dark chest, and came across something soft, than something hard, than something leathery. I pulled it out. It was clothing, It was a long black suit with a sort of skirt thing kind of. (A.N, I have no idea how to describe Gaara's kazekage outfit, so imagine what it looks like.) It had a white chest plate with brown belts crossing the chest. It was very nice. I slipped out of my clothes and slipped on the other clothing. It fit me perfectly. I ran my hands over the soft fabric, and smoothed out the wrinkles. I sat back down at the desk content with the treasure I had been led to. Unable to concentrate I left my home away from home. I stepped outside, it was extremely dark, and already knowing temari had gone, I went home to get my red cloak.

I walked in through the front door, strutting almost. I walked over to my room, and picked my cloak off of a chair from when I had thrown it. I wrapped it about myself and left my room. I walked over to my favorite balcony, it was raining very hard. It was a very gloomy night, the dark clouds covered the sky, there was no moonlight, and it was very cold; my favorite type of weather. So I walked back to my room and pulled out a parasol from my closet. It was bright red like my hair, and it had the kanji for love in bold black paint. I opened it up and swung it above my head, stepping out into the weather. The rain pounded heavily on the thin parasol and chilled me. I shivered slightly and pulled the cloak tighter about me. I walked slowly, avoiding huge puddles and messy mud pits.

'I can't wait to get to Konoha.' I thought excitedly. I walked faster and neared the gates. I walked into the city, and wandered near Naruto and Sasuke's apartment. I walked past it, exploring. I neared a huge mansion, with a large iron gates with a huge H engraved it in. I stared in awe, although it was smaller than mine, it was still beautiful. I began running towards it, and slipped. I hit my head on the ground and I felt blood pool out. I felt myself go unconscious, the scene before me fogging and my eyes were heavy and I closed them.

I woke up in a soft and warm bed, my mind foggy about the events before. I blinked open my eyes multiple times, trying to regain my boundaries. I saw the room clearly; I was in a bed with purple sheets and a white comforter. It had a purple canopy and many rugs on the floor and even on the walls. It was a fairly simple room and it was otherwise empty, excuse a desk, lamp and small chair. I blinked my eyes again, and then looked around. I couldn't tell if the room was female or male, and there was no one in the room. I pushed myself up and my head throbbed painfully. I let out a small yelp and clasped my head. I felt the bandages wrapped around my head and wondered who had put them on. The door clanged open and revealed a girl about my age. She had short purple hair and the same captivating white eyes. I stared at her and she blushed vibrantly. She messed around the room for a while, looking for something apparently. She found it and walked towards me, holding whatever it was in her hands. She knelt toward me, her hands outstretched. I hissed slightly, pulling away from her hands. She blushed and pulled her hands away. I sighed and brought her hands up to my head. She smiled and unwrapped the bandage. She gently caressed my wound and wrapped another bandage around it. She smiled and so did I.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"M-my name is H-Hyuuga H-Hinata." She had a bad stutter, but I managed to overlook it for when she said 'Hyuuga' my heart skipped a beat.

"Did you say Hyuuga?" I asked. She nodded her head. "As in Hyuuga Neji?" again, she nodded her head. I leaned against the backboard of the bed and sighed. "Does he live here?" Yes. "Is he your….husband?" She blushed again and shook her head no furiously.

"N-no way! H-he's my cousin, a-and he's not m-married." She said. I smiled and she giggled.

"Oh." I said. "That's good." I finished someone lamely. She smiled broadly and giggled again. She pushed herself off the bed and left the room, shutting the door silently behind her. I relaxed against the back board again, when the door opened again. I expected the small girl Hinata again, but it was the handsome boy Neji, and I gasped in surprise. I pushed myself up against the back board and he smirked. He sat down on the small chair near the desk, looking at me expectantly.

"I recognize you, you were in the bushes, watching Tenten and I at the festival. May I ask why?" he said somewhat seriously. My mouth hung open, gaping like a fish, but I managed to find my voice and speak to him.

"I left my home and came across this village, apparently during a festival. I saw you and was captivated by your empty eyes, and you are handsome, so I just stared at you." I said, blushing all the while. He smirked again, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Rea lly? Well I must say I'm flattered by your compliments. And I must say I can return them quite honestly." I blushed and he smiled. I relaxed slightly into the bed covers and he did also.

"Really, you do?" I asked somewhat surprised. He nodded, his eyes twinkling.

"So you were the one that I saw during the festival, hidden in the bushes?" he asked. I nodded my head, he smiled. "I saw you smile at me, you thought I didn't correct?" I nodded my head and again he smiled. "You do know that I am involved with a Ms. Tenten?" I nodded my head sadly, and he smiled sadly.

"I do know." I said simply and matter-of-factly. He turned his head slightly and sighed.

"I don't really care all that much for her, but I don't have the heart to tell her. I lost interest many years ago; she doesn't fascinate or intrigue me any longer. Also, the fact that I no longer am interested in girls." My eyes widened in surprise, but my heart stopped beating in glee. He noticed my happiness and began speaking again.

"What about you? Are you involved with someone, girl or boy?" I nodded my head no for both and he had a strange look on his face. "If you were, would you be interested in a girl or a boy?" I was somewhat surprised by his forwardness but answered nevertheless.

"I suppose…I would choose…a boy." I said somewhat hesitantly. He smiled slightly.

"Really? That's…good." He said. He crossed his arms than uncrossed his arms. "Well, I can see you're not much of a talker and I have some business with Tenten." He stood up and left the room hastily. The door slammed shut and I lay back down. I relaxed my head and shut my eyes, and fell asleep. I felt a weight against my feet and opened my eyes. It was the same girl from before, only she was holding a tray, with a bowl of something steaming and a cup. I opened my eyes fully and sat up. She smiled at me and handed me the tray.

"I-its ramen, and t-tea." She said. I smiled slightly and looked down at the bowl. Its warm mist heated my face and I inhaled the scent. I took a sip of the tea and a bite of ramen. It was nice tasting and warmed my insides. It slurped some of the ramen, for the noodles were too slippery to actually chew. She smiled broadly at me as I finished my meal. She took the tray from my hands and silently left the room. I lay back down and sighed.

Again I fell asleep and woke up to weight on the bed. It was a different girl; she had two brown buns at the top of her head and a pink Chinese style shirt. She was wearing long brown pants made of a silk material. She was wringing her hands, tears falling into her lap. I raised my eyebrow and sat up.

"Who are you, and what's the matter?" I asked her. She sniffed and looked at me, her eyes bloodshot, and her cheeks pink.

"It's your entire fault, isn't it? It's your fault that Neji no longer wishes to be with me?" she sobbed heavily, her chest heaving up and down, twiddling her thumbs.

"I really have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." I said honestly. She growled in my direction, but still weeping.

"Honestly? Deep inside you really know, he must've told you, a hint about why he left me!" she yelled. I backed away from her, thinking she was crazy. She sat up and ran away, her hands still clutching at her face. The door slammed behind her and I lay back down. I felt somewhat bad for her, but again I felt somewhat happy. 'Neji left her, but why? He honestly wouldn't do it for me, although if he did I'd feel rather happy.' I thought, in an ongoing war within myself.

The door opened and revealed Hinata. She stepped inside and sat down on the bed. "H-hello, you know my c-cousin left Tenten? He left her…for y-You…actually." 'No WAY!' I screamed inwardly. I was excited but yet sad at the way she spoke.

"What is the matter with that?" I said, somewhat harshly. She closed her eyes and sighed sadly.

"I s-suppose nothing is wrong with that, its just that they have been t-together for s-so very long, and I fear that it will hurt her, but T-Tenten is strong, so perhaps not. I am h-happy for you, and for him." She left the room quickly and I tried to sleep. When sleep could not come to me I stepped out of the room and opened the door silently and slipped out. I shut the door behind me, and opened every door I saw.

I opened one door and saw Neji, asleep on his bed, snoring slightly. I smiled at him and shut the door. I returned to my room and slipped back into the bed, than heard a small creak, and the door opened.

"Can't sleep?" a voice asked. I recognized it as Neji's and smiled inwardly.

"No, insomniac." I replied. He came over to my side of the bed and sat down, staring deep into my eyes with his. I melted a little under his gaze and he smiled slightly. He put is hand on my forehead, and 'tsked'.

"You're hot." He said. He dipped his hand into a bowl and pulled out a wet rag and he dabbed it on my head. The cold water ran down the sides of my face and down my forehead and I sighed. He smiled down at me and pulled the rag off and put it back into the bowl than he put his arms on his lap. His hair was out of his normal ponytail and his hair fell into his face, making him look extremely sexy.

I gasped aloud and he smiled. "Anything wrong?" he asked, flipping his hair out of his face with a flick of his head.

"N-nothing." I said, stumbling and blushing despite myself. "Y-you look nice, is all. I especially like your hair." He smiled at me and came over, and sat inches from me. He put his nose to mine and kissed it. We blushed and he sat up and walked to the door.

"You are fine, now. Perhaps…you should go today…once you eat." He opened the door and left the room, leaving me somewhat speechless. I stood up and ruffled my hair, irritated. I slipped off the clothes they had given me and into my own. I didn't want to leave, but perhaps it would be best. I found a scrap of paper and a pen and wrote my goodbyes to Hinata, whom I knew would be the one to find the note. I placed it on top of the pillow…and slipped away into the night.


End file.
